Love is pain
by Suicidal Panda
Summary: What will happend when Sasuke loves Itachi will he love him back? yoai lemons and everything else you could want.Try not to flame.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction. Sorry Its kinda sloppy it is only like that because I broke my enter button. So I am very sorry please enjoy my fanfic though. r&r I would love to hear all good and bad comments only about the story not about the paring. Also I do not own Naruto if I did this kinda stuff would happen in the show

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked into his house.It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop.No one must be home.He walked into the kitchen and found a note.

Dear,Sauske Me and you father went on a mission and we should be back by tomorrow night. I called your brother to let him know. He will be back late to night. Try and stay out of trouble. Love you hun,Mom

"God now I'm suck here with the bastered. Why cant they tell me these things ahead of time so that I can stay at a friends house. Oh well!"Sasuke continued doing nothing and went to his room to listen to his ipod. He laid on his bed listening to H.I.M

_**From lashes to ashes **_

_**And from lust to dust **_

_**In your sweetest torment **_

_**I'm lost **_

_**And no heaven can help us **_

_**Ready, willing and able **_

_**To lose it all **_

_**For a kiss so fatal **_

_**And so warm **_

Little did he know that this would be the best time he ever spent with Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Itachi came home from work and was so out of it. He had two cases of beer and apeierd to be drunk already. He walked up the stairs going towards Sauske's room. Sasuke was laying down listening to AFI.

_**Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**_

_**And I'll beg for forgiveness**_

_**(Your sins into me) Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

He hadn't relies a very drunk Itachi coming in to his room.(an/how the hell can you miss that.) Itachi then started to crawl on Sasuke bed. Sausuke not caring that he was there continue to listen to his ipod.Itachi crawled on top of Sausuke and kissed him. Now there is only so much Sasuke can stand and his brother kissing him was one of those things he couldn't take."What the fuck is your problem!!!"Sasuke yelled and punched his brother right across his face. Itachi then stared to hold his face the pain was unbearable. This gave Sasuke a chance to get off the bed."What's the matter little brother don't want to have some fun with you big brother."Itachi said more as a statement then a question."Fuck no you got some major problems to work out. I'll just get out of here and you can hump my pillow."Sasuke said that and ran down the stairs.

When he made it to the door Itachi was already there.Damn that guy for being a ninja."Get the hell away from me!"Sasuke yelled "Why don't you love your big brother and want to make him happy." Itachi said in an innocent tone."What the hell would give you that idea."Sasuke grunted quite irritated with his brother."But last night I heard you Oh Itachi don't stop keep going!!Harder Itachi!!!"Itachi mocked and smirked when he was done. Sasuke was to shocked to say anything.'What the hell does he stand there at my door while I sleep.'"Well now I'm here and willing to give it to you. So take it like a man."

He started to walk closer to Sasuke who suddenly got a burst of something that told him to run. On the way to the back door he triped over the beer cases.'So this is why he is acting like a psycho.'He quickly got to his feet and ran. Once again Itachi was at the door before him.'Damn those fucking dreams of mine.I have to find a way out of here.'Sasuke turned around and ran.'Wait thats right I'm a ninja. 'He made some hand signs and poofed himself out of there."Damn you little brother where did you go!!"Itachi screamed .

Little did he know Sasuke poofed himself to the one place he would never think to look first his bedroom. "Where would he go for protection hmmm maybe Naruto's house or Kakashi's house. Hmmm oh well I'll go check them all. Which ever one he's at I'll kill them in front of him that will be fun."Itachi smirked and off he went.

(In Itachi's room) "Damn that asshole why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut then I wouldn't be in this mess. Think what should I do! What should I do.I want to be with him ,but I want him to return my feelings not just have sex with me. What do I do!I'm so confused!"He sat on his brothers bed and then he hear foot steps coming up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go the end of chapter one I'm not sure how long it will be,but I promise it will get very interesting. Please review!Also the two songs that are here are Heartache every moment by H.I.M and Silver and cold by AFI.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!Hope you liked the first chapter.This chapter gets just as interesting.Enjoy please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was shocked how'd a drunk Itachi finish looking so fast. He quickly ran and hide under the bed. Itachi opened the door and laid on his bed."Where could that asshole of a brother go. I checked everywhere he could have gone."He smirked and got under his blanket "Oh well I guess I'll just go to sleep then."With that last out loud thought he went to bed.

Sasuke waited about half an hour before trying to get out of there. He quietly crawled out from under the bed. He than looked up to make sure that Itachi was still asleep. He got up and ran out the room then out the house. Itachi sat up and started to laugh.Foolish little brother.

Sasuke made it to Naruto's house."Naruto please wake up! It's Sasuke!!"He yelled and banged on the door.A very sleepy Naruto answered the door."What the hell are you doing here at my house at this hour teme?"Naruto asked Sasuke "Well let me in and I'll tell you."Sasuke replied "Fine come in an expline why are you here."Sasuke walked in and sat on Naruto's sofa."Well you gonna tell me why your here."Naruto sat nexted to Sasuke "Well its hard to explain...My brother ummm...How can I say this." Sasuke looked down to the floor."Will you just tell me before I kick you out!"Naruto seemed annoyed now "Fine my brother tried to have sex with me!There you happy now you know!"Sasuke tried to fight tears back."I'm so sorry Sasuke.What did you do?How did this even start?How long has this been going on?If you need to stay here you can!""Naruto slow down. One question at a time. I punched him in his face before he could do anything to me and ran. I don't know how it started he just got home from work.'_**I don't really want to tell him about the dream.'**_Like I said it started today when he got home from work. Thank you I should be able to go back home tomorrow my parents come home from there mission."Naruto hugged Sasuke Everything will be ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was busy on the computer "You wont get away that easy little brother. Once I send mom and dad on a trip you will be stuck here all alone with me."Itachi laughed maniacally.Just wait till tomorrow.He finished up and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Guess what time it is!Thats right tomorrow!) Sasuke woke up cuddled in Naruto's arms.'_**This feels so nice I want to stay like this in his arms for ever and not worry about the world around me**_.'Naruto twitched the slowly woke up."Morning Sasuke!Have a good sleep?"Naruto smiled at him "Yea it was so good I don't want to wake."Sasuke cuddled close to Naruto's chest" Then don't ."With that Naruto kissed him on the forehead and fell back asleep.

Sasuke woke to the smell of something cooking and music playing..

_**all my life I've been searching for you, **_

_**everyday. So glad that I found you boy, **_

_**all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. **_

_**I'm so happy baby. **_

_**Boy you got me feeling so good, **_

_**you take all my pain away from me.. **_

_**without you around I couldn't be **_

_**and I **_

_**know you fell in love with me.**_

Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. There he found Naruto singing and cooking breakfast."Good morning sleeping beuty!"Naruto smiled. Sasuke stuck out his tounge playfully at Naruto."So what will we do today?"Naruto asked "Um stay away from my house till tonight when my parents come back home.""Well that much I figured. I'm not that much of a dobe."Naruto playfully pouted."Aww then we'll do what ever you want to do then."Sasuke said and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek."Keep that up and we wont leave" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke pulled away "That would be fine with me." '_**What am I saying. I thought I liked Itachi,but Naruto is just so sweet. Oh well what Naruto don't know wont kill me**_.'He pulled Naruto back into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door."Damn who the hell is that."Sasuke grunted. Naruto went and answered the door. It was Kakashi "Hey is Sasuke here his brother said he left last night and he guessed he'd went to your house." "Yay!He is over there."He pointed to the kitchen."What do you want and how did you know I was here."Sasuke said in his normal I hate this world tone."You brother told me you would be here and I wanted to give you a note your mom dropped off to me this morning."Kakashi said and gave the note to Sasuke.

Dear Sasuke,

Me and your father went on a trip your brother set up for us last night. We will be back in a week. We tried to find you this morning ,but your brother told us you left last night to a friends house and didn't tell him anything. While were gone listen to what your brother tells you to do. Have a good time with your brother!Stay out of trouble!

Love you baby,Mom

Sasuke was shocked and tarrafided at the same time."What does it say?"Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke drooped the letter and fell to the floor crying'_**What do I do I do want to be with him ,but what about Naruto tell him I'd rather be with Itachi.'**_Sasuke "What's wrong!!!"Naruto yelled and started to hug him."Sasuke what happened!"No matter how many times Naruto yelled to him it didn't make a differents because Sasuke had past out."Kakashi lets get him to the hospital!"Naruto and Kakashi went and took him to the hospital.

Meanwhile in a tree by Naruto's house "Foolish little brother everything is going just as I thought it would."Itachi laughed in the tree then headed back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you all go!The end of chapter 2.I wonder whats in store for Sasuke in the next chapter.Hmm I have no idea maybe I'll put some thing bad happen I have no idea but I'm sure you'll love the next chapter Please reviwe I'd love to hear what you have to say.The song in this chapter Happy by Ashanti


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope your really enjoying this story so far I have up to chapter 5

done I'm just checking for errors and what not ,They will be put up soon! I had one question

about if their all gay or bi most of the people are ,but there is still straight people. Ok I think I

took up enough of your time. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he looked around he noticed he

wasn't in his or Naruto's house. He relised he was in a hospital._**What the hell am I doing **_

_**there? How did I get her?Do I get any jello?**_ "Kakshi,Itachi he woke up!Sasuke's finally

awake!" Naruto ran and hugged Sasuke "Naruto what's going on how did I get here? Do I get

some of that awesome jello?"Sasuke hugged Naruto back "You had a panic attack and passed

out when you got the note from your mom. The doctor also explained the problem you had

with Itachi. Turns out you had a really bad nightmare you thought was real. Itachi had one

similar when he was a kid. I don't know if you get jello."Naruto explained.

Sasuke backed away from Naruto "So it was all a dream that made me think it was

real." "Yea Itachi never really did anything."Naruto nodded."Ok. So back to my jello issue do I

get any?"Just then Kakashi and Itachi walk in each with a thing of jello."No fair!You guys get

jello."Sasuke yelled then pouted "Well when I finish mine I'll go get you some.Kakashi

smiled under his mask. Itachi just poked Sasuke in the forehead."Your mean. Why do you still

do that to me." Sasuke asked while rubbing his forehead."Because its fun."Itachi said as he

ate his jello.

Tsunade walks in the room."I see your doing better. Well I just want to let you know

you can leave anytime your ready too. You have recovered ,but you should take it easy and rest

for another day or so." "No problem I'll take good care of Sasuke."Naruto said and had a huge

grin on his face. Sasuke face turned bright red "Shut up dobe." "Aww you know you want me to

be there to love you."Naruto said and winked at him. Sasuke was now a dark shade of

red."Dobe" Everyone laughed at them ,but Itachi glared at Naruto._**Hmmm seem as though **_

_**my plan is working to well. I have to get Naruto to back away from Sasuke or else he might **_

_**just fall in love with Naruto and forget all about me.**_No one noticed Itachi glaring at Naruto

they were to busy laughing at Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Itachi walked Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto's house."Sasuke be home by 7

o'clock."Itachi said "Why I wanted to spend the night at Naruto's."Sasuke whined Because

mom said your grounded for running off the other night. Your lucky I'm even letting you spend

the day with him."Itachi glared at his brother "But you heared it wasn't my fault it was

because of a nightmare. They said you had one when you were little. Then you should

understand were I'm coming from."Sasuke pleaded "Will you shut the fuck up and be home

by the time I said and that is final. Say something else about it and I'll brake your legs and

make sure you'll never walk again!"Itach yelled/shouted at Sasuke. He gave him the most

coldest glare even Kakashi and Naruto got scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Naruto's house Its a place of joy and sweets and joyness)

Itachi went off some where to train and Kakashi went to go read his porn in private.

"Man Sasuke your brother can be very scary. How about we stay at your house so you wont be

late going home."Naruto asked "Sure we can watch a movie over there or listen to music or

something. Hey do you think there could be more to these dreams and Itachi doesn't want to

tell me thats why he got mad."Sasuke added "Maybe he was going to explain it to you when

you got home to night."Naruto told him "Maybe lets go to my place then."Sasuke faked a

smile _**Only If he knew my real feelings for Itachi.**_ Off they went to Sauske's place

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Sasuke House a place of darkness and fright)

"So what do you want to do ."Sasuke asked as he laid on his bed."I got an idea."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke.He went to Sauke's stereo and put in a cd."What are you going to do

dobe."Sasuke sat up on his bed. Naruto pushed him back down and crawled on top of

him. Naruto started to kiss him on his neck and work his way up to Sasuke's ear "Just relax

and enjoy me" Naruto said and started to nibble on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke then pulled Naruto

into a passionate kiss. He started to lick Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance which Naruto

gladly gave him. As they fought for dominance Sasuke started to left Naruto's shirt. Naruto

broke for air and swatted away Sasuke's hands.Not now let me get that.Naruto got off the

bed and went back to the stereo and pressed play. Sasuke started to hear a techno beat .

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**Even in the pouring rain**_

_**Even in the stars above**_

_**I'm here with you again**_

_**Even if we're not in love**_

Naruto started to dance in front of Sasuke._**Oh yes I'm going to get laid**_Naruto

started to take off his shirt.

_**We'll dance together in the dark**_

_**I know how to light the spark**_

_**I'm burning up with my desire**_

Naruto kept dancing and took off Sasukes shirt and pulled off his pants. Sasuke was

left in his boxers only.

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**Ah Ah Ah**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**Ah Ah Ah**_

Naruto took off his pants and wasn't wearing any boxers._**Omg he's huge this is **_

_**gonna be fun**_.Naruto bent over in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smacked him in that perfect ass of

his. Naruto let out a moan. He turned around to face Sauske and pulled his boxers off. Naruto

grinned then started to suck on Sasukes cock. Sasuke let out a loud moan and fell back on the

bed.

(On his way home)

Itachi was out side the mansion and heard music._**I wonder if Sasuke is home he's **_

_**the only one that listens to that gay techno music.I wonder why he's home**_.Itachi came inside

and went up stairs.

_**Don't stop it no, surrender to the beat just you and me**_

_**Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**_

_**Don't stop it no, cause I can feel the heat of you and me**_

_**Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**_

_**This songs not that bad. I'll have to ask him what it is later.**_ Itachi was outside

Sasuke door when suddenly he heard "Narrruuttoo!!!!!!!!"_**Seems like someone is having fun **_

_**this will be a great time to walk in on him.**_Itachi did a small laugh. Then he opened Sasuke's

door. Sausuke was crawling naked on top of Naruto sucking and kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto

looked up and noticed Itachi at the door "Ahhh!" "Whats wrong?" "Look behind you!"Naruto

pointed to Itachi "Holy shit! How long have you been there."Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Naruto

covered himself with the quilt."About a minute."Itachi said as he turned around and walked

out the room."Get out of here Naruto!"Itachi yelled from the hallway "Can we finish first

Tachi!" Sauske yelled back "If you'd like to keep your dick I want him out now!"Itachi yelled

back to him."Fine once he's dressed he'll leave "He has 5 minutes!"Itachi yelled to Sasuke.

Itach went down the hall to the bathroom to go clean his nose and face also his

hand._**Damn that looked so hot. I'm surprised that I kept myself from jumping on them.**_Itachi

finished cleaning him self and went down stairs. He sat on the sofa and 1 minute later they

came down stairs."Bye Naruto."Itachi said "Bye Itachi bye Sasuke."Naruto said and turn

towards the door "Oh, by the way Naruto you have such a nice ass. Even I'd want to hit

that."Itachi said Naruto turned blood shot red and made his way to the door. Sasuke kissed

him good bye and he was gone.

"So brother I need to talk to you about your dream. Come sit down."Itachi

said. Sasuke walked over and sat in the arm chair in front of Itachi. His heart pounding."What

about it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what you think please review and tell me! This chapter Sasuke wants jello I got that from were I live the hospital give you awesome jello! I wonder what will happen next will Sasuke tell

Itachi he loves him?Will Itachi love him back?Will Sasuke and Naruto ever have sex with out

someone bothering them? Toon in next time and you'll fined out. The song in this chapter is

Paulina Rubio-Fire(sexy dance)


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4. This story is just so much fun to write I'm sure you guys are loving it by now. Well enjoy and please take the time to review! I love everyone who does!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok here is what I need to know,well not really me ,but Tsunade.She asked me to ask you since I'm your brother and you should feel conferable talking to me about it."Itachi explained to Sasuke._**Damn am I Going to have to tell him exotically what he told me. I'm I going to have to tell him how I really feel about him?**_"You have to tell me everything that happened and if I said anything and if you said anything. I even need to know how were you feeling at the time."Itachi finished off._**Well that answered my questions.**_

"Um...Itachi I really don't real ok with talking to you about it I'd rather just tell Tsunade about it because you where the one chancing my around the house."Sasuke said and put his head down looking at the floor."It's fine by me. Hey by the way what was that song you and Naruto were listening too?"Sasuke looked up kinda shocked at his brother "Fire (sexy dance) Why do you want to know? Itachi turned his head to the side "No reason just asking." _**Omg! Is he realy asking me about one of my gay song?**_"Hey if you want I have a whole cd of different kinds of techno music up stairs you can use."Sasuke told Itachi "Sure I'd like to use them as long as its ok with you."Itachi said "No problem. Hey If you let me sleep over Naruto's house tomorrow I'll even do a sexy dance for you."Sasuke winked at his brother and went up the stairs swaying he's hips.

_**That boy get gayer by the second doesn't he. I'll make sure I do get that dance tomorrow and more**_. Itachi not feeling like going up stairs just layed down on the sofa to take a nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke laid on Itachi's bed naked with his hands handcuffed to the bed frame."Itachi please just fuck me already."Sasuke moaned as Itachi crawled on top of him. Itachi started to kiss him while he rubbed Sasukes cock. Sasuke pulled away and started to moan like crazy. Itachi licked and sucked at Sasuke's neck making him more turned on.Then he moved down and started to suck Sasuke. Sasuke began to buck hes hip and moan louder. Itachi held down Sasuke's hip so he couldn't buck any more. Itachi kept deep thorough ting him. Till he screamed "IIITTTAAACHHHI!"He spilled his seeds in Itachi's mouth which he swallowed ever last bit of."Now little brother its my turn" Itachi placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. Then slammed right into him.

"Itachi Itachi wake up."Sasuke shook his brother."nnnmm" "Itachi wake up!" Sasuke screamed Itachi woke "Hn what happened why'd you wake me up."Well I was going to oder some pizza,but it looks like you had a wonderful dream."Sasuke smirked at him "What the hell are you talking about?"Itachi asked then looked down and noticed he had a boner. Itachi's eyes got wide the he ran up stair. Sasuke fell on the sofa laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked back down stairs in a pair of tight leather pants and a black sleeveless vest. He walked into the kitchen were Sasuke was eating pizza at the table."Finally done. You going out some where?"Sasuke asked _**Damn he looks so SEXY!**_Yea a friend of mine Kisame asked me to go to this new club with him. Whats it matter to you."Itachi smirked at Sasuke "It doesn't matter to me at least I won't have to see your face. ILL! Anit that the fish looking guy!Sasuke spited out his pizza from his mouth."That's nasty Sasuke!Yea so what if he looks like a fish he's one good fuck." Sasuke started to throw up while Itachi laughed at him."Dude your sick!"Sasuke said while coughing.

Itachi walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Am I the sick one or do you just wish you were him. So that you'd be the one fucking me."Itachi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left. Leaving Sasuke to wonder there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in he's room laying on his bed looking up at the celling._**I wonder why he kissed me. Maybe he does like me. But what about Naruto He was willing to give him self up to me to day and I know he really likes me. What about Itachi I don't know how he feels about me. If he does like me than what do I do. Tell Naruto sorry but I've always been in love with my brother so I'm going to leave you and go with him. Not only is that mean its kinda sick in a way. Maybe if I find another person that likes Naruto I can get him to like them and I can get with Naruto. But what guy would like Naruto .Hmmmmm...this is hard what about Shikamaru?? Na What about choji?Na,not even I would do that...hhhmmmm I got it Garra Maybe He'll like Naruto I'll have to find him tomorrow. If he does like Naruto all I have to do is get Naruto to like him. That still leaves me with my Itachi problem. What to do what to do?Hmmm I got it tomorrow Ill go and explain everything to Tsunade and see if she can help me out. Well that enough thinking for me.**_Sasuke turn on his ipod and drifted to sleep.

_**I'm drained but aching for more**_

_**And the devil inside is reading**_

_**The words of the saddest poem**_

_**To be engraved on the stone of my grave**_

_**I'd kill to share your pain**_

_**(And carry the shame)**_

_**And sell my soul for you just to say**_

_**I dream what you're dreaming**_

_**And feel what you're feeling**_

_**Love's our shadow on the wall**_

_**With the face of god**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(somewhere in town at a club a place of music dancing and gay guys)

"Hey were's your brat at Kisame asked Itachi."What do I look like his keeper."Itachi glared "Just asking. Hey you look too hot to be standing there let dance and get our grove on. "Kisame said and started to dance a little."Sure why not" Itachi started to move to the dance floor and show these people what he was made of.

_**You're so sexy, sexy sexy **_

_**I need your love, I need no esitation **_

_**You're so sexy sex sex sexy **_

_**Feel me now and stop the conversation **_

_**nonono don't stop and desire nonononono **_

_**nonono higher baby higher nonononono **_

_**I, I've been waiting so long **_

_**sitting here by the phone **_

_**and I really don't wanna be alone at home **_

_**I just don't know what to do **_

_**I'm in the move to make love to you **_

_**And I'm dreaming all your body that's build for two..**_

Itachi and Kisame danced the night away. Not knowing tomorrow Itachi was in for a big surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So,What do you think of this chapter. I think things are really going Sasuke's way. Itachi is really showing interest for Sasuke.I wonder what I'll put next to happen??? Hmmmm I just don't know or do I. The songs In this chapter are Sexy by French Afire and I for got the title of the song but it's by H.I.M.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 hope you like it and sorry its kinda long. Enjoy!Please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up early took a shower and got ready for his big day. When he went down stairs he noticed that Kisame and Itachi were knocked out on the sofa._**Some night they must have had.**_He put a blanket on them and left to go see Tsunade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Tsunade's office)

"Tsundae I need your help I would like you to give me permission to go to the the village hidden in the sand. I have something irrgent to talk to Garra about."Sasuke asked Tsunade "First explain to me what it is." "Fine,but do not tell anyone. I'm in love with my brother ,but he doesn't know and I'm not ready to tell him. So don't bother me about that and I know its kinda sick and wrong because he's my brother,but I love him more than a brother and I can't change that .Naruto also likes me I like him,but I like Itachi more than him. Instead of turning Naruto down I'm trying to get him a new love interest and Garra is the only one that shows some interest in Naruto. I also need you to tell my brother that I had to go to on a mission because I'm grounded because I left the other day and I can't leave the house with out an excuse,so I need you to tell Itachi you sent me on a mission and I'll be back in 2 days. Please help me!!!!"Sasuke finished and started to cough from talking so fast. Tsunade just looked at him like he was crazy."Ok,sure then. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret."Tsunade handed a scroll to Sasuke and off he went.vThat is one screwed up boy."Tsunade went to go help out at the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Sasuke's house once again)

Itachi stirred in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes "AHHHH!What the hell are you doing here!?"Kisame woke up scared vWhat happened why did you wake me up?" "Dude your in my house and I'm like sleeping next to you whats going on?!?"Kisame rubbed at his eyes before answering "We went out to the club then we came to your place and feel asleep. Duh!"Itachi whacked Kisame on the head."What I tell you about duhing me. Well I'm go shower and change I smell. You can use the bathroom after me ok." "Fine by me I'm just going back to sleep."

Itachi went up stairs to take a shower. He stopped at Sasuke's room to check on him first. He opened the door and walked in."Hmmm looks like he's not here. I wonder were he went off too. Probable Naruto's house. That homo. Oh well I act like I'm not one as well."After that he went to the shower to get his clean on.

Once Itachi was done he came down the stairs in a black net top with a purple muscle shirt under with tight black and light purple goth pant. His hair was down because he was too lazy to tie it back."Kisame the bathroom is free."Kisame woke back up."Dude you look fucking sexy! If I wasn't afraid that you would kick my ass I'd jump you right now!"Kisame's jaw dropped when he was done "Close your mouth I have to get going ,so do you want to shower here or not." "Na I'll just go to my place."They left after that both going their separate ways. Kisame to his house to take care of his boner I mean get cleaned up. They did have a long night. Itachi to see if Sasuke was at Naruto's house and then go shopping.(an/I wouldn't mine going shopping with something that sexy.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Sasuke on his way to the sand village)_**I hope I get there soon I only have 2 days to get this too work. If it does I'll be the happiest person in the whole world. I just hope that weird raccoon doesn't end up killing me first. Hey looks like there's a town up ahead. I'll stop there for a brake then keep moving.**_with that last thought Sasuke continued off to the town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Naruto's house a place of joy and sweets and joyness)

Itachi knocked on the door. Naruto opened the door rubbing his eyes like he just got up. He was only wearing pajama pants. He looked at Itachi and got a nose bleed on the spot. He turned back around and headed for the bathroom. Itachi just let himself in and sat on the sofa while he waited for Naruto to finish in the bathroom.

Naruto finished 10 minutes later in the bathroom. He went and sat down nexted to Itachi "So you finally done."Itachi smirked at Naruto. Naruto blushed "Yea,sorry about that."Naruto started to look at the ground "Don't worry I've been getting that all morning."Naruto looked up and Itachi winked at him. Naruto turned even redder."So why are you here?" "Oh I was just wondering were my brother went to. I thought he'd be here by now fucking you senseless."Itachi smirked if it was possible to get any redder Naruto did it."No. I haven't seen him since yesterday when you throw me out." Really I throw you out now." Itachi asked all innocent "Yea right when it was getting good with your brother." "Oh,Well we could pick up where he left off. I wouldn't mine hitting that fine ass of yours."

"I wouldn't mine something as hot as you fucking me ."Naruto replied as he put his legs over itachi and looked him in the eyes."As long as this doesn't leave this house I'll be more than welcomed to let you fuck me as long as you want."Itachi didn't need to be told a third time he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.(an/I didn't even see this one coming.)

Itachi then flipped Naruto over so that he was laying on the sofa with Itachi on top of him. Itachi moved down so that he was sucking on biting on Naruto's neck while his hand toyed with the younger boy's nipples. Naruto just moan at being touched by Itachi. He than moved his hand under Itachi's shirts trying to lift them. Itachi got off Naruto and just took off all his clothes. When Naruto seen Itachi's naked body his jaw dropped and he tried to fight back another nose bleed._**Well if I do start feeling bad about fucking Itachi. I'll tell Sasuke he just had one hot body I couldn't say no to.**_ "Like what you see?"Itachi smirked and got back on Naruto. Itachi went and took off Naruto's pants and boxers. He throw them some place around the room. Then went back to kissing him. Naruto pulled Itachi by his hair "Stop teasing me and just fuck me all ready" Itachi was shocked for a second but it pasted quick. Itachi gave Naruto two fingers to suck on which he didn't "No I'm tiered of waiting just fuck me."Itachi then flipped Naruto on all fours and pushed him self in to Naruto. Naruto yelled out in pain but Itachi didn't wait for Naruto to get used to him he just started to thrust in and out of him. After a few thrust he started to get use to it and was moaning and groaning for more. With each thrust Itachi hit that one bundle of nerves that made Naruto want even more. Itachi felt his release coming so he reached over and started to pump at Naruto's cock."IIITTTAAACHHIII!!!!"Naruto screamed out as he climaxed. Spilling himself all over Itachi's hands. Itachi could feel the muscle around him tighten with a few more thrust he spilled him self in Naruto.

Itachi pulled out of Naruto and layed back. Naruto crawled and layed on top of him. Both men breathing heavy. Soon enough they feel asleep in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(some where lost)

"Damn were the hell am I" Sasuke was still on his way but suddenly he was hit with something. He got knocked off his feet and went sliding across the ground. The last thing he saw was a man with glasses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Naruto's house a place of joy and sweets and joyness)

Itachi woke up clinging to Naruto._**Damn!I can't believe that I fucked Naruto,but he was really good. I will so never tell Sasuke about this. Naruto does look really cute all most like a little fox.Dude get a hold of yourself!Don't start falling for him he was just a fuck because you were bored.**_Naruto moved slightly and huged Itachi sround the waste._**Well I guess I should start going I still don't know where my brother is. He still owes me a dance**_.

"Naruto wake up. I have to go."Itachi said in a sweet voice and rubbed Naruto's hair. "Nnnmmm.I no wanna."Naruto said and hugged tighter._**He is being so cute!**_"Naruto wake up.I have to go and Sasuke is at the door."Naruto got so scared that he jumped up. Itachi laughed at him."Hey thats not nice!"Naruto said and stuck his tongue out at Itachi. "I'm sorry ,but I could make it up to you. You liked me the first time."Itachi said and winked at him. Naruto started to blush. "No i think I'll be sore for a week." "Ok well I got to go.I haven't seen my brother all day .It's already like six o'clock."Itachi got off the sofa and started to get dressed. Naruto went to his room to get some new clothes. Just when the finished there was a knock on the door."Naruto door!"Itachi yelled. Naruto came out of his room and started to walk towards the door. "Hey if its Sasuke I just got here to check if he was here." "Fine."Naruto opened the door. It was Kakashi.

"Hey why are you here?"Kakashi noticed Itachi and raised his eye brow "Well I was gonna ask you did you know where he was as at."Kakashi pointed to Itachi "But it seems I found him." "What do you want then?"Itachi glared "Oh I have been looking for you all day to let you know that your brother had to go on a mission to the sand. The was requested by Garra and that he was the only one that could help solve that problem. He will be returning in two days."Naruto looked a little shock and Itachi's glare got worse."How come no one told me about this before hand or at least this morning."Itachi snapped " Well I found out a few hours ago by Tsunade. She said she forgot to tell you about it and as soon as I found out about it I went looking for you. How the hell would I know you'd be at Naruto's."Kakashi replied "Good point now lets all calm down. If not ya'll can get the hell outta my house."Naruto put in" I got to get going any way. See ya!"Kakashi said and poofed outta there."Me too I was going to go shopping ,but I'm not sure anymore." Itachi replied and then sighed. "You want me to go with you then you wont be alone." Naruto asked and put on a cute face. "Sure that will be fun ,but one rule." "What is it." "No more sex. Your still my little brothers boy girlfriend ."Itachi told Naruto "Fine I'll try my best not to want you ,but will you be able to handle your self."Naruto said and went in front of Itachi and started to grind into him."Keep that up and next time I fuck you you wont be able to get up."Naruto turned around and gave Itachi a quick kiss on the lips."Let go shopping!" Naruto yelled and dragged Itachi out the house._**What the hell did I get myself into oh well he'll be a nice fuck till Sasuke comes back.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(some where in the land of nowhere)

Sasuke woke up in this place he he didn't know. _**Where the hell am I**_The man with glasses that hit him was now in the room."So why where you in lord Orochimaru's woods ?" "Where the hell am I ?" "Don't play stupid your in the sound. Why are you here?" "Dude I didn't even know I was trying to get to the sand. I must have went the wrong way." "Oh yea right! Like ima believe that." "Its true thats what happened if you let me go I 'll be on my way." "No. I think lord Orochimaru will love you a nice cute young boy." "WHAT!?!?" With that last comment the man with the glasses knock Sasuke out again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think of this chapter? Dudes I don't even know what I was think while writing this chapter. Even I was getting into it and I'm the one writing it. Not a really good yaoi seen ,but at least its a bad on between Itachi and Naruto rather then Itchi and Sasuke. What will happen next not even I know. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone!!! I hope you love the story so far I think it's getting really intense I

don't even know what will happen next. Well enjoy and please review!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the sound a place of pain and cruelty)

Sasuke woke in a bed bed handcuffed and naked. _**What the hell is going on? Oh my **_

_**god I'm naked! This is like a bad fanfic!**_ "So you are a wake my sweet." Sasuke heard ,but

couldn't tell where it was coming from. Just than a man walked out. He was wearing a black

long sleve shirt and a white vest over top that was close. He also had long black cargo pants.

His sliky black hair was down covering his sound head band. (an/ Sorry I just hate

Oruchimaru's kimono outfit.)

"What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke asked the strange man. "Oh where are my

manners. I am Orochimaru. Your name is Sasuke yes?" Sasuke looked at the man like he was

crazy. "So what do you want with me?" Sasuke asked "Well I figure I'll just keep you as a sex

toy." Once again Sasuke had that is you crazy look on his face. "Why the hell would you do

that?" Sasuke asked "Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my time."

Orochimaru said pretty blunt. "How about I let you fuck me and then you let me leave. I do

have some very important business to take care of." Oruchimaru looked as if he was thinking

about it "Ok. Sure why not! Not like anyone cares. But how do you know I wont lie and keep

you here when I'm done?" "You just don't seem like that kind of person either way I think I'm

pretty much screwed." Sasuke turned his lower body over and started to show Orochimaru his

ass. "And I don't think you give up an opportunity to hit this nice ass . With me willingly giving it

to you." Orochimaru bit his bottom lip. "So true. So I'll give you your freedom once I get my

fuck."

Oruchimaru than took off his clothes. Sasuke stared at the now naked man. "Damn

your hot and huge this will be fun." Sasuke said with a blush on his face. Orochimaru crawled

on top of him and whispered in his ear "I'll make sure that its fun for the both of us." Just the

feel of his hot breath agents his ear made him moan wanting the man to get started. Sasuke

moved his face so he was eye to eye with Orochimaru. "Well I'm waiting. Hurry up and fuck

me till I can't see straight."

Orochimaru then pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. His hands roaming Sasuke's body.

Sasuke moaned with pleasure from the kiss and the way Orochimaru touched him.( an/This is

way to creepy even for me ,but I have to admit Orochimaru is hot.) He then pulled away from

Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered from the loss of Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru then made his

long snake like tongue go down Sasuke's body licking him as he went. Sasuke shivered with

pleasure wanting more of that yummy tongue. Orochimaru went all the way to Sasuke's

entrance and started to lick at it. This made Sasuke moan like crazy wanting him to put that

wonderful tongue in him. With that Orochimaru made his tongue go in side Sasuke. Sasuke

moaned and pulled at his handcuffs wanting more. Orochimaru made his tongue go in as far

as the boys body would let him. Orochimaru licked in Sasuke. He hit Sasuke's prostate and

kept licking at it making Sasuke moan out and pull at his restraints _**God I could cum Just **_

_**from the feel of that wonderful tongue.**_ Orochimaru then grabbed Sasuke's cock and started

to pump at it. He was going at the same pace as his licks. Soon enough he came all over

Orochimaru's hand. Orochimauri pulled outta Sasuke. Sasuke panted as Orochimaru bent over

and whispered in his ear "Don't worry I'm not even close to done."

He then positioned him self at Sasuke's entrance an pushed in side. Sasuke screamed in

pain and pleasure. Orochimaru thrusted inside of him. Sasuke was screaming for more

begging for Orochimaru to go faster and harder. With each thrust Orochimaru got closer and

closer to his climax. He just kept going harder and faster into Sasuke. Till Sasuke came all

over their stomaches. His flesh tightening around Orochimau. With a few more thrust

Orochimaru came hard into Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru still wanting more."Think you can hadle another

round Orochimaru?" he asked all innocent. "Sure I'd love too." "First let me out of these

handcuffs so I can pleasure you this time." Orochimaru didn't think twice about it and let him

go. Sasuke switched them around and went on top of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still in the sound)

Seven fucks later Sasuke and Orochimaru where wrapped in each others arms

sleeping. When there was a knock on the door. Both woke up. "Who is it and what do you

want." "It's Kabuto. I came to give the boy breakfast." "Fine hold on." Orochimaru and

Sasuke got out of bed. Orochimaru walked over to a dresser and gave Sasuke all his stuff then

got dressed. When both where dressed Orochimariu opened the door.

"He will be taking his breakfast to go he is leavening turns out he was headed to the

sand not here." Orochimaru said in his snake like voice. "Fine by me. One less person to take

care of." Kabuto said as he handed Sasuke his breakfast and showed him to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(on his way to the sand)

_**Finally I'm outta there. Damn my ass is killing me though. Maybe I was just a little **_

_**to good for that guy. I'm glad that he kept his word and let me leave. Now I have one day to **_

_**make it to the sand and explain myself to Garra. I'm going to have one hell of a day to day. I **_

_**wonder what Itachi is up too.**_ Sasuke continued to the sand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Itachi's bedroom)

Itachi stared up at the shadows on his ceiling. _**I wonder what the hell is wrong with **_

_**me. I want to be with my brother ,but I fucked his boyfriend like four or five times. Naruto **_

_**doesn't seem to mind. What the fuck is my problem. Can't I just pick one. Well Naruto really **_

_**isn't a choice ,but still. Ok from now till my brother gets back I will not leave this room.**_ Just

then there was a knock on the door. _**Ok how about leave this house**_

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Hold on I'm coming!" Itachi yelled and answered the door. It was Kisame. "What

do you want?" Itachi glared at him. "Well I just wanted to take my best friend out to a movie

and get a bite to eat. So how about it? Would you like to go out with me?" "No thanks. I'm not

feeling well. Thanks for the invite though." Itachi half smiled "Ok fine by me I'll just go with

I will take someone else."

Itachi closed the door and headed back to his room. He closed his door and laid on his bed

back to thinking. _**What should I do I have no idea what to do.**_ He rolled over so he could

reached his nightstand and grabbed his ipod. _**I really wonder if what I feel for Sasuke is love or **_

_**just lust?**_ With that last thought Itachi put on his ipod.

_**Is this love**_

_**Because I gotta know, is this real**_

_**Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart**_

_**If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up**_

_**My playing days is over I gotta hang it up**_

_**I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love**_

_**If she gotta man I don't care because I need her**_

_**I gotta girl but if she want I'm a leave her**_

_**She can be the girl that I'm putting on (she keep it so gutta man)**_

_**I'm a b the nigga that'll change her**_

_**Make that other dude like a stranger**_

_**I just gotta know (tell me)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Finally in the sand he's already with Garra.)

"So whats your business with me." Garra glared at Sasuke _**Dude he has no eye **_

_**brows maybe Rocklee can lend him some.**_ "Oh yea its kinda private can we go some where

alone so that I can tell you." Garra looked at him like he was crazy "Sure why not. Follow

me."Garra lead Sasuke up the stairs and to his bedroom that was like 4 flights up. He had the

whole floor to him self and no one went up there.

(In Garra's room - A place of loneliness and is that nightmare before christmas bed set!?!?!)

"So what is it Sasuke?" Garra asked and Sasuke sighed "Well before I start I need

to know are you gay?" Garra looked a little shocked but then answered "Yes I am why do you

need to know?" Sasuke looked up at Garra A smile went across his face. "Thank god do you

have a boyfriend at all!" "Umm no I don't why are you asking." Sasuke jumped up and kissed

Garra because he was so happy. "Oh my god I have a perfect boy friend for you! Its not me but

Naruto. What do you think?" " Hold on. Naruto is gay?" Garra was a little pink from the

unexpected kiss. "Yea and I'm his boyfriend now ,but I like someone else and I didn't want to

tell him that so I thought I'll fined him a new love interest. So how about tomorrow you come

back with me! Please say yes I'll do anything." "Ok sure but first you just got done saying you

where gay how about we celebrate that I told you yes." Sasuke gave Garra that you anit going

to kill me look. "Ok what is it?" Garra got off the bed and went to the closet and pulled out a

maids outfit.

_**This is going to bed another long night isn't it? God just let me be able to walk **_

_**tomorrow!**_ "Ok I wanna see you wear this and then I'll pretty much fuck you after your

done. Ok?" "Um sure I guess if it gets you to date Naruto. Also why do you want to fuck me?

And why do you have that in your closet?" Sasuke looked at him confused "Because I always

wanted to say I fucked an Uchiha. Also it was my Halloween costume last year." Sasuke smiled

"Ok fine lets get this over with. " _**This is going to be another long night**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think of this chapter. Sorry about the ending I just couldn't

write a Sasuke and Garra after I wrote that Sasuke and Orochimaru. That even scared me

when I was done writing it. The song in this fic is Is this love? by Chris Brown. Hope you liked

the fic please review. All who do I love them!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey not much to say up here but enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing this story so far. If anyone has a question about it please write and ask me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( On their way to the leaf)

"You know you really suck right?!" Sasuke said to Gaara and stopped walking. "What are you talking about?" Gaara asked innocently and stopped "You know damn right what I'm talking about." Sasuke snapped Gaara just smirked "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face! My fucking ass is killing me and on top of that I can't even sit down to rest!" Gaara started to laugh at Sasuke "Stop laughing at me god damnit!!" Sasuke glared at him "Fine how about I carry you. I know my way there and I can just telaport us there anyway." Sasuke glare got worst "What the hell are you talking about! Why didn't you just do that since the beggining?" Gaara smiled "Because I get a kick out of people in pain." "Your such a loser! Lets just go." Sasuke climbed on Gaara's back. Gaara telaported out of there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Finally back home)

"So what do we do first?" Gaara asked Sasuke "Lets go to my house first. Then after we rest we can go do what we got to do." "Ok you think you can walk or you still want me to carry you?" "Just carry me I'm still in pain." Gaara chuckled a little "There you go laughing again. Next time you wont be so lucky and be on top." Sasuke glared at him "Sasuke you will NEVER top me your an uke and will stay an uke. Its even in your name! S-A-S-U-K-E. See last three letters U-K-E. Get over it." "Oh shut up Hoe! Lets go to my place!"Sasuke yelled "I know you did not just call me a hoe!" "Oh shut up you whore." Sasuke told Garra then leaned over an kissed him. "Alright to Sasuke's place." Gaara telaported to Sasuke's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Sasuke's house)

"Alright where do I go?" Gaara asked Sasuke "Up the stairs and to the right. The third door is mine." Gaara went up the stairs and to Sasuke's room (he was still carrying Sasuke.) He set Sasuke down on the bed. "Hey just come lay down with me we can take a nap together."Sasuke told Gaara "That would be nice but I don't sleep remember." "Then just lay down next to me." Gaara went and laid down with Sasuke. Sasuke got close to Gaara and hugged him. Falling asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams Sasuke." Gaara said softly and kissed Sasuke on the forehead closing his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On his way home from the store.)

_**Damn we just had to be out of milk when I want cereal. Fucking loser didn't tell me shit. I really need to stop talking to myself. Finally I'm home. I wonder if Sasuke is home yet.?**_ Itachi opened the door and walked in side.

He walked into the kitchen first and got the biggest bowl he could find and made his cereal. Then he went and walk up stairs with his bowl of cereal. Walking past Sasuke's room._**HHmm I wonder if he is home? The door was closed earlier.**_ Itachi went and pushed the rest of the door opened. _**Clank!**_ The bowl fell on the floor! Itachi went running to his room. Gaara looked up _**His brother must be home. I wonder were the bathroom is? I don't want to wake up Sasuke.**_ Gaara slowly got off the bed not wanting to disturbed Sasuke.

He walked to the door and noticed a bowl of cereal on the floor. _**Looks like coco puffs.**_ He fallowed the milk prints down the hall. It lead to a door which he opened. The door lead to stairs which of course he went up.

"Hey. Itachi. That is your name right?"Gaara stood at the top of the steps and looked at Itachi "What do you want Gaara." Gaara walked and sat next to Itachi on his bed. "Nothing really. I was trying to find the bathroom ,but you kinda left a mess on the floor. I decided to follow it instead of going to the bathroom." Itachi glared at him "Well you seen where it landed so you can get the fuck out now." Gaara glared back at him "We both know why you were in shock and dropped your bowl and ran. Its because your in love with Sasuke and got scared when you seen him laying with me. Like I was going to keep your brother from you. Please I don't want him. Haven't you ever seen two friends sleep next to each other before?"

Itachi grunted at him. Then went to punch him when his sand went flying up. "Fuck off Itachi I'm not here to fight unless you want to?!" Gaara said and smirked. He used his sand to grabbed Itachi's hand and broke his wrist. Itachi moaned at the pain. "Fine. Panda boy if its a fight you want its a fight you'll get." Itachi said and blinked his Sharingan went on. Both boys got up Itachi licked his wrist twice and it was healed. "Why the hell did you lick your wrist?!" Gaara asked with his what the fuck is wrong with you face. "You didn't know I have a healing tonuge anytime I brake something I lick it and it becomes health. Almost like a cat ." Itachi grinned "Lets get started then."

Just then they heard foot steps coming up. Both looked towards the stairs. " Tachi you seen Gaara?"Sasuke said while walking up the stairs. "Yeah! Panda boys up here." Itachi yelled back. Just then Gaara used his sand to brake Itachi's wrist. Itachi moaned at the pain._**I could so get use to that moan. Hold up I am here for Naruto.**_ "What the hell was that? "Sasuke asked finally at the top of the stairs "Nothing duck butt now get panda boy outta here." Itachi said. Sasuke just glared at him. "Lets just go Sasuke and leave kitty boy here alone." Gaara said and glared at Itachi. "First what the hell is with panda boy and kitty boy. Second why the hell is there coco puffs on the floor." Sasuke glared at both of them "Hey don't glare at me or I'll have to make you pay for that. We did have a long night the other day." Gaara said and winked at him. Sasuke turned bright red. _**Damn Sasuke slept with Gaara! That so sucks!**_ Itachi looked a little shocked but it passed quickly. "The cereal was me. He's panda boy because he looks like a fucking panda. Now get the hell out." Sasuke glared at him again "Now why the hell are you calling him a kitty boy." Sasuke asked Gaara. "Because he looks like a kitty. Look at that silky hair. He can even heal inguries with his tongue and no human can be that flexible." Sasuke sighed "Fine whatever. Itachi clean up your mess. Lets go Gaara lets go. I wanna take a shower before we leave." "Can I join you in the shower too." Gaara asked and kissed him "Sure why not." Sasuke and Garra were leaving when Gaara turned his head and looked at Itachi and winked.

_**Damn that panda I'd kill him if Sasuke wasn't with him right now.**_ Itachi went and laid down on his bed licking his wrist again. _**This so sucks I hope that homo panda doesn't tell Sasuke that I like him. I was hoping to tell him myself. I wonder what he's going to do about Naruto? I think to much I'm going to go take a bath. That always makes me feel relaxed.**_

Itachi got up went to his walk in closet and grabbed a towel, shorts, and a pair of boxers. He walked out and went to his private bathroom. Itachi ran a hot bath. You could see the steam coming from the bath. Itachi got undressed then stepped in to the bathtub. He turned off the water than laid back his head resting on the edge of the tub.

About 20 minutes later he got out and put on his boxers then his baggy shorts. His towel resting on his shoulders. He went down stairs and noticed Gaara slouching at Sasuke's doorway and Sasuke was on the floor cleaning up his mess."Why are you cleaning up my mess?" Gaara and Sasuke both looked at Itachi."Cause you would have just left it there and when I got home tell me to clean it up so I'm saving you the time."Sasuke told him "Hey Sasuke your brother looks so hot with out a shirt. If that was my brother I wouldn't care. I would so hit that."Gaara said and smirked at Itachi "Well sorry Gaara I don't go that way." Itachi smirked back at him "What the fuck are you talking about. You had sex with tons of guys." Sasuke said "No I mean I don't have sex with animals. As cute as pandas are."Itachi smirked and added a little sway in his hips as he walked down stairs.

"Damn your brother is so hot."Gaara said to Sasuke. Sasuke blush and finished cleaning up. _**So he does like his brother. I wonder how this will turn out.**_ "Ok Gaara lets go to Naruto's house." Sasuke said. "So what do I tell him?" "Anything you want just make him want you bad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Naruto's house a land of joy and sweets and joyness)

Gaara knocked on Naruto's door while Sasuke watched in a tree. Naruto opened the door in his normal orange outfit. "Hey Gaara! Why are you here?" Naruto asked all cheery. Gaara just kissed him and picked him up. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara. Gaara took him inside and slammed the door behinded him. _**Damn! He doesn't waste time! Thats good at least that takes care of my Naruto problem. I wonder how Itachi will react when I tell him. I think I'll tell him tomorrow though. I'm beat! Gaara took a lot out of me.**_ With that Sasuke left back home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Death's house I mean Sasuke's house)

Sasuke walked inside. Itachi was sitting in the living room watching Degrassi."Sasu is that you" "Yea Tachi its me." Sasuke walked over to Itachi and sat nexted to him on the sofa. "Your watching the damn Show again?" Sasuke asked Itachi. "Yea. The one girl Darcey has lost it. She started to flirt with the teacher and she's just gone all psycho betch." Sasuke looked at his brother like he was some psycho betch. "Hey it's better then that gay show you always watch." "Hey! It's Queer as folk and that so rocks." "Fine how about we put on something we both like. How about a movie?" "Sure. What movie?" "I don't know how about something scary?" Sasuke looked at Itachi "How about a comedy?" "Sure Balls of fury?" "Oh yes!"

Itachi ordered the movie and 10 minutes into it Sasuke was laying on his brother knocked out. Itachi hugged Sasuke close to him._**Maybe I should use the Mangekyou again. I really do like him ,but maybe he should be with someone else not his brother. I just don't know what to do anymore.**_ Itachi got up picked up Sasuke and carried him to his room.

He tucked Sasuke in. One tear fell for his eyes and he whisper "I'm sorry Sasuke." Suddenly Sasukes shot open to meet with Itachi's Sharingan. All that went through Sasukes head was Itachi trying to rape him. He tried to move but he couldn't. After Itachi almost got him he was able to move and he punched Itachi across the face braking eye contact. "Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you!" Itachi yelled "Get away from me you bastered to think I could ever love you." Sasuke went running out of the room crying then out the house. "Thank god he fell for it again." Itachi fell to the floor crying. _**If this is supposed to be better how come I feel so bad.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(some random park)

_**He tried to rape me again. These can't be dreams. These just can't be! I loved him I let him close to me again and he tried to rape me. Please someone help me!**_ Sauke was leaned up against a tree. His feet pressed up against his body _**What should I do. I have no where to go. I should talk to Tsunade. Maybe she could help me.**_ Sasuke fell asleep like that. Under the beauty of the stars.(a/n Stars are such a wonderful illusion.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what you'd think of this chapter. I swear this story is so weird. To everyone who wrote a review how come you didn't tell me I spelled Gaara's name wrong in the last chapter that was so mean. Please review!! I Love everyone even people who don't review! But they should.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up in the park under the tree. Tears started to fall from his eyes. _I don't know what to do. Was that all just a bad dream or was it really Itachi? Itachi would never hurt me ,but it felt so real._ Sasuke got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. _I need to find out more about these dreams and what is really going on. I can't ask Itachi. Maybe I can ask Tsunade maybe she might know something._

Sasuke walked out of the park and across the street. _Would Itachi really try to hurt me?_ Just then he ran into Naruto and Gaara. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto said in his happy go lucky voice. "Hey Naruto. Hey Gaara." Sasuke said in his I hate you all voice. Gaara smirked at him. Naruto jumped and hugged Sasuke. "How was your night Naruto? Did you have fun with Gaara?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto turned bright red. "It was fun. Hey how do you know what I did teme?" Naruto asked him looking all cute. "Oh. I had him the night before. He's freakin awesome." Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto. "So you slept with Gaara and wouldn't sleep with me. Damn you suck!" Naruto said and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Don't worry he was still on bottom like you" Gaara said and hugged Naruto. Sasuke walked over and kissed Naruto in the lips then Gaara. "I have to get going ,but maybe one day we can do a three sum." He winked at them and was off. "I'ma hold you to that!" Gaara yelled to him. "I know you will. And you will be my little uke this time!" Sasuke yelled back then jumped on the roof of a buliding.

--

(At Sasuke's house in Itachi's room)

Itachi got out of bed and headed straight to his desk. He sat down and pulled out a pen and papper.

_Dear Sasuke Thats you!,_

_I have so much to tell you I just don't know how to tell you this. Its so hard for me to tell you. I wish you where here right now so I can tell you in person. I can no longer be here in this house with you. I love you so much I don't want to hurt you anymore. I tried to control myself. If you're wondering about the dreams you have been having those really are dreams. You nearly gave me a bruise on my face from how hard you hit me last night. That will be the last time I ever see whats wrong with you while your sleeping. I wish I could find out how you felt about me. But like I said I don't want to hurt you anymore. I tried so hard I just wanted you to be happy so I must leave you. I don't know what else I can do for you. Just because I wont be here doesn't mean that I will stop loving you. You will always be the owner of my heart. I even will leave you my necklace. Take good care little brother._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

_P.s Mom and Dad died last night on there way home this weird guy blow up their car. Their not sure who it was they said the man and/or woman had long blond hair that covered on eye. The way they put it it seemed like your friend Ino did it. Oh well nothing I can do about it. I am off to find a better life._

Itachi got and looked around his room. _What sould I take with me?_ Itachi grabbed a back pack and put some of his stuff in in. _Well I guess its time for me to go._ Itachi picked up the note and headed down stairs.

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room and placed the note on his pillow. Then he removed his necklace he always wore and placed it on top of the note. (a/n If you are wondering what necklace. It is the one he wears in the tv show/manga with the 3 circles.) _Now its time for me to really go. I wonder if __Kisame is ready._

Itachi went down stairs and headed to the front door. As soon as he opened it Kisame was there. _That answers my question._ "Itachi are you sure you want to leave?" Itachi glared at him "Yes I'm sure. I can't keep hurting my brother no matter how fun it is." "Fine. Let go I told my parents last night and they said we can have their house out in the woods. Its just a little beyond the mist ,so Sasuke wont be able to find you." Kisame turned around because he was getting scared of that Itachi death glare. "Lets go!" With that last statement from Kisame they were off.

--

(At Tsunade's office )

"Tsunade I need your help." Sasuke came bargaining in through the door. "What is it Sasuke!" Tsunade asked while jumping out of her seat. "Dude you can sit down. I only need to ask you some questions." Sasuke said in a what the hell is your problem voice. "Then don't come into my office like that." Tsunade sat back down and Sasuke sat in the chair in front of her desk. "What is it my dear Sasuke." "Well I need you to tell me about my dreams I have been having. You told me Itachi had one when he was little ,but who was the one that did it to him? Why do they feel so real if its only a dream?" Sasuke asked then lowered his head. "Well there is not much I can tell you about your dreams because I know nothing about Itachi's I was not hokage when his happened. I'm sure the third hokage must have kept a file about it somewhere. I can look around if you want me too." Sasuke looked back up a little sad. "Sure that would be so nice if you could do that for me." Sasuke said in a sad voice then got up from his chair.

"Sasuke don't get sad. I'll do what ever I can to find out about your dreams. In the mean time try asking Itachi what happened to him while he was little. Maybe he can give you clues to what is going on." Sasuke turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see what I can find out he gets really upset when I ask him about it though."

With that Sasuke left for home. "Such a shame. Poor boy. Where should I start looking first." Tsunade got up and started looking on shelves.

--

(At Sasuke's house)

"Itachi I'm home!" Sasuke yelled when he opened the door to his house. He walked in and closed the door be hind him. "Itachi where are you?!" Sasuke yelled then walked up the stairs. _ wonder if he's in his room._ Sasuke then walked up the stairs to Itachi's room _Damn! Just because I had that weird dream doesn't mean he had to move to the third floor._ Sasuke made it up the stairs ,but Itachi was not in his room either. _Where is that weird brother of mine._ Sasuke walked down stairs.

Sasuke walked into his room and notice a white thing on his pillow. _I wonder what that is?_ He walked over to his pillow. _Looks like a note and why is Itachi's necklace on top of it?!_ Sasuke picked up the necklase then the note. He than read the note-

_Dear Sasuke Thats you!,_

_I have so much to tell you I just don't know how to tell you this. Its so hard for me to tell you. I wish you where here right now so I can tell you in person. I can no longer be here in this house with you. I love you so much I don't want to hurt you anymore. I tried to control myself. If you're wondering about the dreams you have been having those really are dreams. You nearly gave me a bruise on my face from how hard you hit me last night. That will be the last time I ever see whats wrong with you while your sleeping. I wish I could find out how you felt about me. But like I said I don't want to hurt you anymore. I tryed so hard I just wanted you to be happy so I must leave you. I don't know what else I can do for you. Just because I wont be here doesn't mean that I will stop loving you. You will always be the owner of my heart. I even will leave you my necklace. Take good care little brother._

_Love,_

_Itachi_

Sasuke read up to there and then stopped. "What the hell! Why did he leave? He wasn't hurting me! He even left me his necklace!" Sasuke put down the note and put Itachi's necklace on. "Damn you Itachi! I promise I will find you!" Sasuke picked up the note to finish reading it.

_P.S Mom and Dad died last night on there way home this weird guy blow up their car. Their not sure who it was they said the man/ woman had long blond hair that covered on eye. The way they put it it seemed like your friend Ino did it. Oh well nothing I can do about it. I am off to find a better life._

"Oh great first I'm brother less now I'm parent less too! What the fuck can this day get any more horrible!" Sasuke yelled. Not really caring that his parents where gone. But mad because his brother and love had left him. "I have to go tell Tsunade about this!" Sasuke said and ran out of his room and out the house.

--

So what do you think of this chapter?! I hoped you loved it! Enjoy and I'll try to update soon! Lots of love to all who review and to who ever reads this story!

XxRosexX


End file.
